


High School Never Ends

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Young Hercules
Genre: Gen, Humor, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: A "Young Hercules" vid to the song "High School Never Ends" by Bowling For Soup. Overview of Hercules and his friends, and life at Cheiron's Academy. Clips from "Young Hercules" and "Hercules the Legendary Journeys". In my head so many clips matched the lyrics that I couldn't resist making the vid, and I think it turned out really well."And I still don't have the right look, and I still have the same three friends. And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then."





	

**Title of vid:** High School Never Ends  
**Fandom:** Young Hercules  
**Song:** "High School Never Ends" by Bowling For Soup  
**Summary:** Overview of Hercules and his friends, and life at Cheiron's Academy. Clips from "Young Hercules" and "Hercules the Legendary Journeys". In my head so many clips matched the lyrics that I couldn't resist making the vid, and I think it turned out really well. _"And I still don't have the right look, and I still have the same three friends. And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then."_

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/YHHSneverends.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4MK6c73G0s).

 

** "High School Never Ends" by Bowling For Soup **

Four years, you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw, that's just great  
  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends  
  
Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five  
  
Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back  
  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends  
High school never ends  
  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends  
High school never ends  
High school never ends  
  
Here we go again


End file.
